


Dancing in Domestication

by GayCheerios



Series: Future Hope's Peak Academy AU (They're fiances) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sloppy Makeouts, Sweet, Teasing, Top Kokichi Oma, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whining, bottom shuichi saihara, lovey sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi are fiaces, Kokichi gets home one night feeling stressed and tense. They take things to the bedroom from there.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Future Hope's Peak Academy AU (They're fiances) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644193
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Dancing in Domestication

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to write domestic sex is thta so fuckin bad
> 
> this takes place in the same AU as one of my other fics, so if you wanna check that out it would be kinda cool of you to do that owo

**Shuichi: Kokichi, when will you be home?**

Kokichi stops his work to look at his phone. A text from his fiance. Huh, asking when he’ll be home. Well, he’s working on some of Dice’s paperwork right now, he usually heads home at around five, but he’s a bit busy today, as Fridays are paperwork day, aka SUPER boring day…

He picks up his phone to type back. 

**Kokichi: In about an hour or so angel, dice is reaaaaaaallly busy today and Vex kindaaaaaaa has the flu so dice’s lovely dicemaster is piled with work! come save me beloved shumai!!**

**Shuichi: Your organization, your mess. See you soon 💙**

Kokichi smiles, he can’t wait to go home and snuggle up with his fiance, and just be in each other’s warm embrace after the long day of paperwork. He’s glad that Vex handles all this paperwork because Kokichi can’t stand it! How the fuck does he do it?

**Kokichi: See you soon my darling 💜**

He finishes off his paperwork for the day and places it neatly in the folder, and finally places the work in the filing cabinet. He locks it up and packs his things. Shiki is probably busy on Kokichi’s super-secret project, and Nono is most likely in the kitchen baking snacks for tomorrow’s long meetings planned. 

He grabs the keys to the black mustang, and drives home. The drive home is a bit long, forty minutes at best, two hours at worst. Luckily it’s one of the better traffic days, and he gets home in 52 minutes. 

Kokichi opens the door to his and his fiance’s lovely little home, and kicks his shoes off. “Shumai! I’m home!” He shouts out.

Shuichi walks from outside their bedroom and smiles, wrapping Kokichi in a warm hug. “Welcome home Kichi.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s cheek.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Kokichi says quietly, tilting his head so it would be easier for Shuichi to kiss. 

“Good.” He murmurs. “Still working on my most recent case as you could guess. How was your day?”

Kokichi lets out a little grunt. “Stressful, not all too good. I’ve been cooped up in my office all day. Vex is sick and we’ve had a few problems, had to get the cleanup crew to do extra work…” He groans, moving forward to press kisses along Shuichi’s neck. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Shuichi asks softly, leaning into Kokichi’s kisses, and practically purring in his arms. 

“There might be a thing or two, but only if you’re up to it.” Kokichi replies, continuing to kiss up and down Shuichi’s neck, reveling in his fiance’s movements. 

“I have an idea of what you want to do, and I’m not opposed,” Shuichi says, his voice breathy as Kokichi’s kisses become soft nips to his skin. 

Kokichi grins as they make their way to the bedroom with only two makeout sessions in between. Shuichi pulls away from the kiss. “D-Do you wanna top or bottom?” He asks breathlessly. 

Kokichi already  _ knows _ he’s known since the moment he walked into the house. He pushes Shuichi down on the bed. “Do you  _ really  _ have to ask? I usually top you ninety-nine percent of the time anyway.” Kokichi says lowly, seeing Shuichi visibly shudder at his words.

Kokichi leans down to kiss Shuichi deeply. The man below him easily submits and lets Kokichi’s

tongue roam around and take full control of his mouth. He keeps his hands busy by unbuttoning Shuichi’s nicely ironed white button-down that he always wears. He pushes it off the bluenette’s shoulders and is left with his white binder. Kokichi’s soft lips leave his fiance’s as they pant. 

“How long have you been wearing it Shu?” Kokichi asks strictly.

“Eight h...hours.” Shuichi pants softly, still recovering his breath. “You can take it off, I’m ok.” He smiles softly, grasping Kokichi’s hands and bringing them to the piece of fabric around his chest. 

“Sure? I can grab you a shirt to put on if you want?” He asks.

“Please, I want you to,” Shuichi says, with a bit of a whine in his words. It’s hidden, but Kokichi definitely knows it’s there. 

With that, Kokichi delicately unhooks the binder. It earns him a little content sigh from his partner and he smiles. The purple haired man leans down to bite and suck carefully at Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi’s rather sensitive in the chest area, so he always makes such  _ pretty  _ noises. 

“Mnh,” Shuichi whines out. Kokichi sometimes forgets how much Shuichi  _ whines, _ it’s really cute. And a huge turn-on judging by how much tighter his pants get. For now, he wants to hear more of those noises. Foreplay is just as fun as the fucking for Kokichi. He  _ loves  _ doting on his fiance. It’s his way of de-stressing. 

Kokichi feels Shuichi bucking his hips up, as he continues to toy with his chest. He moves so that he’s biting and suckling at the detective’s neck, while his hands slowly make their way to Shuichi’s pants. The purple haired man feels his fiance’s hands snake around his torso. He smirks as he presses two of his fingers at the front of Shuichi’s pants and rubs them back and forth, the action bringing forth a sweet little moan.

“Kokichi-“ Shuichi says breathlessly, his partner’s heavy touches and affection taking its toll. Shuichi bucks up against those two teasing fingers and lets out a quiet whine in a pouting manner. 

“Yes, my beloved Shuichi?” He says sweetly, pressing kisses to his beloved’s cheeks as he pushes his fingers harder against Shuichi’s crotch, another moan spilling from his lips. “Mmh you’re so cute. Making all these adorable noises when I’ve barely even touched you yet.” He chuckles. 

“Please, touch me more,” Shuichi begs softly, rubbing himself on Kokichi’s fingers. “Need more.” He mumbles, more to himself than anything else. 

“Need more of  _ what?”  _ Kokichi grinds against Shuichi and looks at his fiance with false innocence.

“Ugh, Kokichi don’t make me beg.” Shuichi whines, looking up to Kokichi with lust-filled eyes, his expression morphing into a pout.

“And just what if I  _ do. _ ” Kokichi snickers, halting his grinding and returning to one finger against Shuichi’s crotch. 

“God fucking damnit are you  _ really  _ going to make me fucking beg for it like some fucking pet?” Shuichi snarls. He’s playing a dangerous game, as Kokichi gets visibly upset. Shuichi laughs at his fiance’s pissed off face. 

“Y’know-“ Kokichi grabs at Shuichi’s throat, just enough so that there’s pressure on his throat, but not enough to stop his breathing. Kokichi’s lips ghost over Shuichi’s ear. “You think this is funny now, but you won’t be laughing when you’re  _ begging  _ me to cum later.” 

At this Shuichi’s laughing is brought to a halt, as he nods at Kokichi’s harsh words. His smug and giggly face is wiped right off. 

“Much better honey.” Kokichi praises devilishly, stroking Shuichi’s cheek sweetly. To the detective’s pleasure, Kokichi rewards his good behavior by shucking his pants somewhere in their room, to which he doesn’t care about the destination. Shuichi feels Kokichi’s short but strong arms wrap around him, and shift him up so that his chin rests on Kokichi’s shoulder and his chest is flush against his fiance. Kokichi’s skilled hand rubbed slowly against the front of Shuichi’s boxers, gently and expertly kneading, drawing out sweet moans from his partner.  _ What was he even stressed about?  _

“Kichi…” Shuichi breathlessly moaned out, right in Kokichi’s ear too. It went right to his dick.

“Hm? What is it? You ready to ask nicely now?” The purple haired boy coos, pressing lazy and delicate kisses to Shuichi’s ear. He feels Shuichi nod against him and smiles. 

“Kichi...please. Please give me more.” Shuichi whines out. Pushing himself against Kokichi’s fingers, desperate for more friction, even if it’s just the slightest bit. 

“What more do you want?” 

His fiance lets out a pathetic and frustrated whine. “C’mon Kichi it don’ matter please anything more than this.” He begs, his mind quickly being plagued with pleasure, and how much  _ more  _ pleasure he craves.

  
  


Kokichi presses a kiss to Shuichi’s forehead. “That’ll do baby.” He murmurs happily, slipping his hand in Shuichi’s boxers, to Shuichi’s relief. That feeling of relief is instantaneously replaced with the pleasure he desired. The purple haired boy’s skilled hands teased at his folds. Gentle and skilled rubbing made Shuichi go  _ wild.  _ He immediately pushed back on those two expert digits of Kokichi’s. 

Kokichi was enjoying this  _ far  _ too much. Watching his hyper-intelligent fiance melt into nothing but a moaning and whining little mess was the best pleasure in the world. Even though Shuichi gave the best head, this was far better. He could tell Shuichi was getting desperate, by how much effort he put into meeting Kokichi’s fingers and taking them deeper. Watching the bluenette fuck himself on his fingers was hypnotic on its own. And people claim that hypnotism is fake. 

Kokichi moves his fingers so that they aim right at  _ that  _ spot. The spot that summoned the most adorable moans and whines from the bluenette. 

“Kichi, Kichi, Kichi-” Shuichi babbles, saying Kokichi’s name like e was praying to some sort of god. More like a devil. Nonetheless, the sounds, everything having to do with Shuichi sent him to cloud nine. His moans were more than music to his ears. Shuichi slams himself down just right on Kokichi’s fingers, and  _ keens.  _ Shuichi’s cum coats Kokichi’s fingers, and they stay like that for a moment, with Shuichi breathing heavily after his orgasm hit. The bluenette backed away, just in time to see what Kokichi was about to do. 

Kokichi giggled coyly, as he stuck his cum coated fingers in his mouth, and didn’t let up eye contact for a second. A new wave of pleasure kicked Shuichi right in the stomach. And other places. Kokichi moved to kiss Shuichi and pinned him to the bed in the process. 

“So fucking cute,” Kokichi says softly, pressing kisses all over Shuichi’s face, which earns him a sweet little giggle. 

“No faiiiiiir Kichi, you have to get undressed too,” Shuichi says with a pout, his face completely red. 

“Oh getting bold are we?” Kokichi grins, slowly,  _ painfully slowly  _ starts to undress. First, it’s his checkered button-down. Then, the white hoodie underneath. He tosses them to the side and sees Shuichi pulling at his jeans and pouting. “Relaaax baby, no need to rush things. If you rush me I’ll make you wait even longer until I can put my cock in that pretty little place you want me to~” He says lowly, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s swollen lips.

Finally, Kokichi’s pants are off. Now for those damned and  _ stupid as all fucking hell _ striped boxers. Shuichi tugs on them to urge his lover to get them off already, and luckily he obliges without a word. 

“Condom.” Shuichi reminds, his voice sweeter and softer than anything Kokichi has heard so far tonight. 

Kokichi nods and rummages through their nightstand drawer. “You’re eager to get fucked huh?” The purple haired teases, shooting a sly grin at his partner, who only flushes deeper at the comment. Once Kokichi grabs hold of the condom, he rips it between his mouth flawlessly (Kokichi can’t count how many times he practiced) and the action doesn’t go unnoticed by Shuichi, as he lets out an almost silent moan. Emphasis on  _ almost. _ He rolls the condom on and teases at Shuichi’s folds only to get one more of the quiet moans out before the really loud ones 

Take over. 

“Ready, baby?” He coos sweetly, brushing a few strands of Shuichi’s midnight blue hair out of his face so he could get the full view of Shuichi being fucked into. 

“Please Kichi, I don’t wanna wait anymoRE-” Shuichi yelps as Kokichi quickly thrusts into him. 

Moans from both fill up their bedroom, as Kokichi thrusts faster and faster. 

“K-Kichi! W-wait!” Shuichi stutters out, to which Kokichi immediately stops.

“Everything okay Shu?” He asks, bringing his hand to rest of his fiance’s cheek. 

“P-please just go a bit slower if that’s ok?” He says quietly, nuzzling against his lover’s hand. 

Kokichi smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Shuichi’s nose, and any looks of dominance wiped clean off his face. “Of course my beloved, if I get too fast again, just raise your hand and flag me down ok?” He nuzzles Shuichi’s face. “I know it gets difficult to speak, so don’t strain yourself. Except if you wanna moan loudly, that’s a  _ huge  _ turn on.” Kokichi snickers in a jovial manner, earning a sweet little giggle from his detective. 

“‘M ready Kichi,” Shuichi confirms, kissing his partner on the cheek. Now it was Kokichi’s turn to blush. 

“Ok baby.” He hushes out, thrusting at a slower, and more controlled pace, aiming for Shuichi’s sweet spot, all while pressing lazy kisses all around his face. All this affection has gotten to Shuichi, and with one last thrust, he cums for a second time. 

“Kichi…” The bluenette breaths out, in almost a whine. “I love you.” He whispers, and with those words, Kokichi cums on the spot, no questions asked. They ride out their orgasms, and Kokichi tosses the condom. 

“Fun?” Kokichi asks, getting up to grab Shuichi a clean shirt and clean underwear for both of them. 

Shuichi makes a tired noise of agreement, as he runs his fingers over all the new hickeys and love bites on his neck as he giggles giddily. Yeah, he’s probably the tired, giggly, checked out Shuichi Ouma by now…

Kokichi now in underwear climbs back on the bed and helps Shuichi sit up. “Arms up,” Kokichi says, tapping Shuichi’s arms to urge him on. He chuckles as he puts his fiance’s shirt on, and helps with his boxers. They crawl under the covers together happily. Shuichi buries himself in Kokichi’s chest and yawns. 

“Love you, Shuichi Ouma.” Kokichi smiles, his fiance moving himself so that they shared one more tender kiss before bed. 

They live a happy life together, and these intimate moments they share, sexual or not, make them feel whole. No, they wouldn’t change it for the world

**Author's Note:**

> theyre gay keep scrolling


End file.
